Tied Up
by kbbandgirl
Summary: Allen winds up in a rather peculiar predicament and the opportunity is too good for Kanda to pass up. Oneshot! Yullen.


A/N: Please someone catch my muse and give her a harsh talking to. But since this is just a oneshot I guess it isn't so bad. I can't believe I'm already on my sixth Yullen fic! Um ,this sort of contains dubious consent… eh, you'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, but I do have Allen's head on a stick…. (I'm cutting a wig for the long haired zombie virus Allen).

Kanda had returned from a mission to find another Komurin trashing headquarters. He dispatched it quickly, after all it was no match for Mugen, but the clean up looked like it would take a while. That wasn't his problem. He surveyed the scene with disinterest.

His eyes were drawn to a shock of white hair. Well, well, well. It looked like the Moyashi had gotten himself into quite the predicament. Allen was on his knees, tied up so that each wrist was bound to its corresponding ankle. Hmm, maybe he should help? No. He had a much better idea. Kanda stalked towards his prey.

Allen's face lit up when he saw the taller boy approach. He was more than ready to be free, even though he knew that Kanda would be an arrogant bastard about it later.

Kanda unsheathed Mugen. Allen stretched his limbs out helpfully. Instead Kanda ran the flat edge of Mugen against his cheek. "Well well, what do we have here?"

"Ba-Kanda! Just untie me already!"

"No. I don't think I will."

Allen tried pouting; it didn't do him any good.

Kanda hoisted the boy over his shoulder and headed towards his bedroom.

Xxxx

He dropped his captive on the floor. Allen, who had caught on to where this was headed, looked up at him with wide shocked eyes.

Kanda smirked. He unzipped his pants and stepped closer. "Moyashi, I have a job for you."

Allen gulped.

Kanda pulled his cock out and shoved it in the boy's face.

Allen tried to turn away but Kanda fisted his hair roughly. "Open up."

The Moyashi complied hesitantly.

The older boy wasted no time in burying himself in the moist heat of Allen's mouth.

The hand twisted in Allen's hair stopped him from moving as Kanda brutally fucked his mouth going a little deeper each time.

It was a very good thing that Allen didn't have a gag reflex, otherwise he'd have choked and passed out by now. Even so he was getting a little light headed.

Finally, Kanda decided that he'd had enough of Allen's mouth. Now he wanted something else.

Xxxx  
Allen's relief at being able to breathe properly was short lived.

Kanda tipped the boy over onto the floor and shoved down Allen's trousers.

The samurai spit onto his hand and roughly shoved a finger into the Brits ass making Allen cry out in discomfort. He was a bit more gentle with the next two fingers but he had never been known for his patience.

As soon as he was sure that he wouldn't do any long term damage Kanda withdrew his fingers.

Allen yelped as he was roughly impaled by Kanda's cock. The thrusts were violent and without his hands to support himself with Allen toppled forward. This both gave Kanda better access and made Moyashi's cheek grate against the rough stone floor with every stroke.

Kanda growled and sank his teeth into Allen's neck eliciting a breathy moan from the pale boy beneath him.

Allen hated how much he was loving it.

Xxxx

Kanda could feel his own control slipping away; Allen was just too damn adorable and so incredibly tight… Plus he was making all sorts of interesting sounds, breathy gasps, little mewls, just… damn.

Allen began to tense up beneath him letting Kanda know that his captive was just about at his limit. Perfect.

Xxxx

Allen's vision, which had been full of stars, went completely white when Kanda's hand just barely brushed against his cock. He screamed.

Kanda lost it. He ejaculated deep into Allen's spasming ass.

He pulled out and collapsed on the floor next to Allen, rewarding the boy with a long sensual kiss.

Xxxx

Allen looked thoroughly debauched. He was flushed and sweaty, this hair was all askew, and there was a pretty bad scrape on his cheek from the floor. He was still tied up, his lips were swollen and a little drool had escaped his mouth and of course there was the cum splattered on the floor, leaking out of his ass and trailing down his thighs.

Xxxx

Kanda sliced the cords with Mugen. He then picked up his boyfriend of several moths and dropped him on their bed before going into the bathroom and retuning with a wet washcloth and their pajamas. He cleaned Allen up and dressed them both before climbing under the covers.

Allen punched his shoulder tiredly, "You pervert! That hurt!" he pouted, "At least do it on the bed next time!"

Kanda "che-d", he knew that Allen had liked it. "I still can't believe you got your ass kicked by a damn robot."

Allen rolled his eyes and snuggled closer. "You're lucky I love you."

Kanda smiled, "Yeah I know."

He kissed Allen's forehead. "I love you too."

Allen yawn and drifted off to sleep. Kanda followed soon after.

A/N: Yeah they were dating the whole time, I don't know if that's a cliché or not…

Reviews are made of love! Please? Kitty-eared Allen wants them.


End file.
